What's his is mine, what's mine is his
by NeutralAngel
Summary: She tastes divine to him and he tastes of both darkness and light to her. He wants more from her, but is she willing to give more to him when the price could be more than she bargined for? REPOST Riku and oc
1. Chapter 1

What's mine is his, what's his is mine

_The light where is it coming from? Where can I reach this light? I love the light, but I can't live in it, why? Sweet dreams my light, my life, my love. _

_--_

_I dreamed of her before we met. I loved her even before we spoke. Now I must kill her to save her. My heart is torn into two, half wants to save her the other wants her to leave for her safety. Why can't I keep her safe?! Why can't I save her?! Why can't I even touch her?_ His frustration was gone now, but his heart would hurt forever because of the choice he made. This choice was the wrong choice to choose. He couldn't save her, but he didn't kill her either. Now their fates are tide together as one.

Riku wakes with a jolt, and he sees something flying about the island. "What the heck?" He walks over to the window only to see the darkness of the night. He rubs his temple gingerly and flops back down on his bed. "Going crazy now huh?" _"Maybe."_ He sits right up and looks around his room to see no one there. Deciding he's had enough of these hallucinations he falls asleep as quickly as possible. _Wonder if I can ever touch the light? Or if I'll ever find HER in the light. Only time will tell if I'll find her or not. _Softness brushes over Riku's lips lightly, stirring him from sleep. A knock came to his door now.

"Hey Riku! We're going to be late for school!" There was a pause then his door flew open. A girl with reddish brown hair walks in and grabs his arm. The boy who was calling earlier is entering the room with a grin on his face.

"Ah Kairi! Let go of me!" She just pulls harder on him to get up.

"Lazy bum! Get out of bed!" The boy walks over and frizzles Riku's hair.

"Sora!" He jumps out after him and tackles him to the ground. "Now who's laughing?! Say Uncle!" The Brown haired boy doesn't and some how manages to get the older boy off of him.

"Come on Riku! We're all going to be late on the first day of school! I also heard there's a new girl."

He smirks at his friend. "A huh and you're going to try to ask her out, but you know she's just going to dump you." Kairi and Riku burst out laughing. She covers her mouth trying to look like she wasn't laughing. "Okay I'm up now, so you guys have to get out."

Sora smirked at his friend. "So? What's the big deal? Afraid Kairi will see?"

"Just get out for ten minuets will ya?" He then grabs his pillow and chucks it at Sora. His friend ducks out the door before the pillow hit him. Sure enough he came out ten minuets later dressed in the black school uniform. As they walked to school all Sora could talk about was how the new girl would look like. "Sora I'm sure that not matter how ugly she looks she'll dump you either way anyways." Sora pouts for the rest of the way there. They look at a nearby clock and saw they only have two minuets before the school bell rang. They all knew they had the same beginning class so they all ran to the door. "Race ya Sora!" And off they went down the hall to the class leaving poor Kairi behind in their dust trail. She sighs at the two.

"Do they ever walk?" She looks up at the clock and sees there's actually five minuets left before school starts.

Soft foot steps followed her now. As she reached the noise class room everyone stopped talking to look at her or at least she thought that. She stops to look where Sora they were.

"'scuse me." The voice was definitely a girl's voice. She turns to see a blur past her.

"Wha! Hey watch it!" The girl simply murmured sorry and took a seat by the window. No one moved to say hello to her or anything, but it seemed like she was making everyone uncomfortable, instead of them making her uncomfortable. Riku seemed to not even notice the new girl. Of course he was never really fazed by anyone or thing to be exact. Every girl wanted him and the boys either hated him or wanted to be him. The bell rang hushing everyone as the teacher came into the room.

"Well good morning! How was every ones vacation?" She smiles warmly at them. "As you all can see we have a new student here with us. Her name is Cupid, yes?" She just nods her head and the day starts off in an odd note. Riku couldn't quite get it, but something was wrong about this new girl.

"Hey Sora!" He hissed at his friend before the teacher came into hearing range. He mouths What? at him. Riku scribbles madly down on a sheet of notebook paper, crumples it up into a ball, and chuck it at Sora's head.

"Hey!" He takes the hint and opens the ball up to read the message. After the class was through Riku asked him what he thought of the new girl Cupid. "She's okay. Except the whole death aura thing going on there, yeah it's scary. I don't think she likes to be touched either." Riku looks at his friend with a confused face.

"Why do you say that?" He shrugs his shoulder and walks faster down the hall. "Sora, come back here!" He's now running after his friend trying to get an answer out of him.

_Ding dong ding dong._ The final bell had rung and they could go home now. Sora, Riku, and Kairi met at the front of the building as always. Kairi decided they needed to talk about their day so she started off. "So you guys have any fun today?" Sora looked sore and Riku looked pissed. "Why do you guys look so…angry?" Riku answered first to this question.

"It's the stupid new girls fault! She's the one thinking she's too good to talk to others." Anger was seething out of him now.

"Why do you say that?" He turns the other way refusing to answer the question. She took the hint and moved on to probing Sora.

"So why so down?" He simply stands there looking at his feet.

"I don't wanna talk about it. Maybe later when I've had time to think." So they all headed to the beach to chill out and think through a few things. Riku went his own way after a while leaving Sora and Kairi with one another.

Riku

Flashback

He enters science class and sees that the new girl had stolen his seat. Sure he was peeved by this, but who could blame her for wanting to sit by the window? Riku decided he should be the first person to greet her. It seemed like everyone else was scared of her. To him she seemed sad, like her puppy had just been run over.

Riku walked over to her drawing the attention of just about everybody else. Now the whole class was looking at him walk towards her. For some reason the closer he got to her the more nervous he got. By the time he got to her his hands were full of sweat.

"Hey. Can I sit here?"

She didn't even bother looking at him, just nodded her head. For some reason her not paying attention to him pissed him off a lot. Alright he was getting pissed at himself and her. Never before had anyone ever ignored him. Why did he care if she didn't notice him or not.

Just as he was going to introduce himself to her the bell rang and the teacher walked in. Riku shut his mouth right then and turned towards the teacher. Their teacher was new as well, so he was introducing himself to the class. The guy was youngish looking and a bit nervous looking as well.

"All right class, t..take out your note books an get ready to t..take some notes down."

There was a rustle of paper and paper being flipped to a clean page. Riku's eyes wandered towards the new girl and stayed there until she looked at him. Still he looked at her.

"I wonder if you do this to everybody or is it just me?"

By this time she had leaned in close enough to him that all he had to do was move his head and they would be kissing. He was sorely tempted for some reason. Maybe it was a soft pink lips, or the way her scent intoxicated him, and made his thoughts turn to mud. No matter what it was his head was moving closer to hers, just when he was going to kiss her the teacher called out his name.

"Riku! Would you like me to repeat what I said or are you going to get the notes from Cupid?"

He started to blush, but Cupid answered for him instead. Her voice was full of confidence and she had a small smile on her face that only he could see. She liked embarassing him!

"He was just asking for it because he had zoned out earlier."

Before class was over Riku waited for Cupid outside of class. When she came out she stopped right in front of him. That was not what he was expecting, but it only made his life easier, so he just nodded his head to the left meaning they could talk over there. Once over there Riku cornered her against the wall.

"Why'd you cover for me?" He was both irritated and grateful to her, but more irratated at her. She just simple stood there and looked past him. What she did next wasn't what he had expected again. Her face was only milameters away from his, really getting into his bubble or personal space and again he had a sudden urge to kiss her and...and what else?!

"I can smell it now. You are the one aren't you? The one who opened the door. Why did you open it?" Riku was looking into her eyes when they started to change from chocolate brown to dark purple. He didn't respond, but he did lean into her and brush his lips with hers.

What he tasted on her lips was like...the most amazing thing in the world. This taste was familiar to him, but he coudn't place the taste. He wanted another kiss, one that was deeper and longer. Riku tried again only to get denied.

"Why do you taste of darkness and light, Riku?"

She didn't bother to wait for him give her an answer. Cupid simple walked away from him before he decided to drag her to the nearest closet and ravish her mouth with his. What he wanted was so out of character for him that it pissed him off, and what did she mean when she said he tasted of darkness and light?

End flashback

_Why do I care? Why do I care what she said? Why does it matter to me? What the heck is wrong with me? Maybe I should talk to her about it. Some how I don't think that's possible._ He rubs his head and heads for some shade in the trees. Once there he noticed a certain feeling. It was familiar to him some how. Like darkness was near. "Oh crap." He grabs a nearby stick and stands in a fighting pose, ready for an attack. But from what? The heartless, nobodies? Which was it that he was feeling? It tugged at him, making him go out into the sun. He still waited for the attacker to come, but no one or thing ever came out.

"What the? Maybe I've gone over the edge?" He drops the stick and gets tackled to the ground. What ever it was, was licking his face like crazy. He pushed the thing off and saw a cute little black husky. He held it in front of him to look at it.

"Where the heck did you come from?" It just tried to lick his face again. He chuckled at the little dogs attempts. Noticing that the dog was here by itself he decided to stay until some one came for him, no one ever did come. "Well I guess your staying with me for the night." So he took the cute little thing home. As expected his mother loved the dog. He said they had to find the owner. "But why can't we keep him? Look at him he soo cute."

Riku just cocked an eye brow and sat down at the table. "Well what's his name then?" From then on Shadow was theirs, but Riku still didn't feel right about it. Occasionally he put out ads telling people of the dog, but nobody seemed to notice. The days grew longer as school got rolling and Riku was still thinking about his issue with the new girl. It seemed no one liked her at all. She seemed to be proud of it though.

He sits at lunch and looks at the ceiling. Eavesdropping was a habit he had to stop, but this time he just kept on listening. "Strange things are happening here at the school."

"Yeah like food has gone missing in broad daylight."

"I heard that black creatures are trying to feed their queen, but she's human so they have to steal food for her."

"Psh like that would ever happen." Riku tuned them out after that. It seemed that the heartless were indeed still very much alive and that only meant that the nobodies would be coming here too. He whispered softly to himself now.

"How'd they get here? Our world was sealed off from the others. How?" He leaned back in his chair and fell over only to land at the feet of the new girl Cupid. He smiled lamely at her and got up. She just walked past him and went outside.

_Are you the one to save me? Do you have the power to love me? Is there any way SHE has made a mistake? Maybe She has or maybe not. I don't know only time, pain, and She herself can answer that. I need to find the key to her soon. War is coming and that is why I am here?_**_Who are you? Why do I keep dreaming of your sweet voice? Where did you come from, and who is SHE? _**_I don't know Riku, you tell me. I followed you here. You should tell me, and then I can tell you._

He woke from his dream and saw a feather on his windows edge. "Who are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Awaken

He woke up gasping for air and grabbing for nothingness. It was all a dream, but it had felt so real to him. Who was this voice?! Riku sat up just as Sora and Kairi came bursting into his room. He recoiled from their burst of energy and their intrusion of his sanctuary. Not to mention he was still in his boxers. Hey he wasn't shy about showing off the top half, but the bottom part was something he wasn't going to show them or rather Kairi.

"Hey Riku! You planning on getting out of your bed any time soon?" This was said from his very cheerful friend Sora. Seriously the kid has waaaay to much energy sometimes and this was the second time that he had burst into his room. Riku was just about to get out of his bed, but realized that Kairi was still in his room with them. It was okay for Sora to see because they had the same body parts, but it was NOT okay for her to see him like he was right now. His hair was tousled and messed up from tossing and turning all night and he had a rather erotic dream about a certain girl from school. That didn't make it any better come to think about it. So he ordered the two to get out of his room and wait a few moments for him to come down the stairs.

"What Riku? You aren't afraid of Kairi seeing you, are you?" This from Sora as he was leaving the room. Luckily he knew that that comment would make his friend mad and ran for cover as a shoe went soaring through the air towards his head. Sora made it out of the room just before the shoe hit him. He also heard a solid thunk behind him as he closed the door. All Riku could hear was Sora's fading laugh as his friend walked towards the stairs.

Riku let out a sigh of relief. Finally they left him alone, if only for a moment. His mind wandered back to his strange dream of darkness. There had to be a reason why he had had that sort of dream. As he finished getting dressed and fixing his hair, he walked out of his room deftly. His feet knew the layout of the house, so why would he need to pay attention? Well because his feet always forgot how many steps till they reached the stairs. As he stumbled down the stairs his mother came into view. She was smiling as he fell down the last two steps right in front of his mother. He looked up at her and smiled sheepishly. Most times she wouldn't have seen him fall, but recently he had been falling a lot.

--

"Ah! The sun! It shines and reflects happiness on us all!" SMACK! "Oooow that hurt Riku! What the heck crawled up your butt today?" As Sora rubbed his pulsing lump on the back of his head, he looked over to Kairi. She was already at the beach and waiting for them. For some reason going to the beach calmed Riku down a lot more than anything else these days. Sure he liked to hang out with his friends, but not today for some reason.

He looked over to the small forest of trees. There weren't many there, but it was dark there and he could hide when needed, not that he really wanted to hide from his friends. Rikus pulse got quicker the longer he stayed on the beach for some reason he wanted to run. The ground shook under him with every step and next came nothingness. A total abyss of darkness engulfed him as he turned to warn Sora and Kairi to run. But as he tried to yell out his voice became lost in a burning light.

Riku awoke to her a sweet voice. The voice was full of innocence and trust. Such a sweet voice had to be fake right? He opened his eyes and saw the owner of the sweet voice. Her hair was haloed by light, so he had to squint to see her face clearly.

His breath was stolen or he forgot how to breath, but any who Riku was stunned by the beauty that stood before him. Her face was soft looking, it was gentle and not doubt as soft as it looked. Her eyes were a swirl of warm chocolate brown, flicks of blizzard white along with gold rings around her pupil and iris. Riku leaned back and saw more of her than he needed to. As he blushed the girl simply moved back three steps.

She tilted her head to the side and looked at him some more. It was kinda creepy to be stared at like that. Riku thought that she was beautiful, almost angelic, but something was off about her. He couldn't put his hand on it, but he knew something was wrong with this girl, definitely. _Yea like you're one to judge, considering there's a crazy girl that you praticuly dragged off to a dark corner to ravish. _As much as Riku liked the thought of cornering Cupid and having his way with her. It was probably a good idea that he didn't follow that impulse.

While he was thinking the angelic looking girl took a seat next to him. She leaned on his shoulder as he thought about his plan to ravish Cupid. Not that it was a good idea to follow through with, but a guy could dream right? His mind was in a whirl at the images that popped up in his mind. Some pleasant, some innocent, and some just down right porn.

"So are you going to tell me your name or are you just going to keep day dreaming about sex?" That question snapped Riku right out of it. His face turned a nice shade of pink as he sat there and tried to deny the thoughts in his own mind. How was he going to explain to her that he wasn't thinking that kind of stuff, when he really was? Instead of denying it he decided to just change the subject entirely.

"Well my name is Riku. What's yours?" The girl simply looked at him and smiled. Her smile was dazzling and Riku almost went blind from it. "My name is Anastasia, Ana for short. So what brings you to the beach Riku?" She looked at him expectantly, like he was supposed to say that he just got sucked into a black void and ended up back where he started.

Riku looked at her for a while longer and tried to come up with a good answer. So far he had zip. There was just no way she would believe him IF he told her that. Instead he opted to go with a shrug. Still smiling the girl moved away from him. "Hey, this may sound weird, but have you seen a girl by the name Cupid? I'm her cousin and I want to find her."

He looks at her and debates. _Should I tell her? What if she's some weird stalker person?_Riku looked at her and saw that some how she had skipped a few feet away from him. "I do know her, but why are you looking for her?" Ana stops and giggles. "I'm looking for her because she's family and right now the rest of our family needs our help. If I can't find her, we may lose very precious people to us." After answering Rikus questions she became less happy and more "normal" from Rikus point of view.

"If there's going to be people dying, why are you wasting time on trying to find her?" She lets out a sigh. "Because if I don't find her no one can counter half our enemies!" Riku looked shocked at her outburst, but it was only fair, in a way. All of a sudden the sand shifted under their feet. Ana didn't seem surprised by this. "My time is up. Well if you see her let me know." Darkness swallowed Riku.

-------------------

He woke up only to here an annoying noise. Riku looks over to the sides of him and found a black blob next to him. "Hey there!" Right at the moment he was too tiered to care if a black blob was talking to him or not. At the moment he just wanted to sleep. "Oh! You're the one I'm supposed to be looking for aren't you?" The little blob just plops right down next to Riku, when he doesn't give a response. "You know how long it took me to find you? I was asking the madam why I had to find you, but nooooooo she just sent me out to find you because when I find you I'll find THEM." If the thing could smile Riku bet it would be doing that right now. He turned his head and looked at the shadow. Surprise surprise. It looked like all the others. A swirl of black, claw like hands, curly shoe like feet, and big yellow orbs as eyes. To Riku these guys where nothing. One swipe of his key blade and they would be gone, not to mention the fact that he still had some darkness floating around in him.

Riku let out a sigh while looking at the shadow. _There was no way that thing is talking! It has no mouth! _As his thoughts pondered the idea of a talking heartless, the heartless in mind got up and started to leave. When Rikuu saw this he scrambled to his feet and chased after it. _If that thing was looking for me, why is it leaving?! _Riku waited for an answer to come up, but there was one at the moment. All he could do now was chase after it.

The heartless didn't make the chasing easy either. It went up walls, buildings, trees, etc. There was no way Riku could keep up with it. Not unless he could tell where it was going to go. The thing all of a sudden jumped into a tree and stayed there. Of course Riku being Riku went after it up into the tree. He thought about why he had followed it up the tree, but had no idea why. There was just this sudden urge to not lose site of the thing, no matter how stupid it sounded.

There was no way of catching the dang thing, so he just sat down on a branch and waited to see what happened. It walked over to him and looked up at him. For some reason Riku wasn't bothered by it, but that could be left for another time and place for him to figure it out. Right at the moment he just wanted to know why it had to locate him in the first place. Once again the thing tried to leave, so instead of chasing after it Riku grabbed it and hopped down from the tree. It was decided then, he had to tell Kairi and Sora about this little guy.


	3. Chapter 3

Stress

Riku brought the little bugger back to show Sora and Kairi, but he couldn't find them. He decided to wait for them by the beach where he had met Anastasia. The heartless never stopped talking and he was getting really annoyed by the thing. All it talked about was giving a message to Sora and the other, but it said the other was the seventh princess. Which would mean it wanted to talk to Kairi.

"Shut up already! No one wants to listen to you!"

"Ah but you are wrong, because you're listening to me."

It pointed a finger accusingly at him. So what IF he was listening he didn't want to hear it any more. Yak yak yak that's all it does. Finally getting fed up, Riku drops the thing on to the ground.

"Hey! That hurt you know! I have feelings too!"

"What are you going to start talking about your feelings now too?!"

The heartless just looked up at him. This was weird for Riku. He'd expected the thing to run or leave or something, but all it did was stare at him. For a while Riku they had a staring contest, but he lost because heartless don't have eye lids.

It never looked away from him, and then he saw it, a shadow in the light. He turned in time to see a girl falling off a cliff. It wasn't just any girl, but the new girl Cupid. Riku saw her going down, then without hesitating he ran into the water. As he went into the water her body hit the surface causing waves to appear. Riku swam towards her and dove in deep to get her out. He couldn't see her body, but something did brush against his arm. It was slimy feeling and before he knew it darkness surrounded him.

The slimy thing was darkness trying to grab him and pull him down. _**No I won't go back there, not unless I have to! Get off of me!**_ He swatted the things away, but still didn't find her body. As he came to the top he saw the heartless bouncing towards him. Wait no it was bouncing towards something else.

He got out of the water and saw her. Riku ran over to her to check for her pulse. She had one, but she wasn't breathing so Riku did CPR on her. He looked down at her for a second waiting for her to get up and yell 'Just kidding!', but she didn't so he bent down. Her scent filled his nostrils as his lips covered hers. God they were soft. Riku almost forgot to blow air into her mouth. First he blew, then he pushed down on her chest. All the while doing this he noticed he was blushing. His face was hot, just not from effort. About the fourth time around he heard her gasp for air. Riku made sure to stay clear of her path as she coughed up water. She finished and looked up at the sky. Cupid then got up and stood above Riku's crouched form.

-- some minutes later XD

"So you met my cousin?"

It was odd that she would know about this. He doesn't remember telling her this. No one knew they met except themselves, unless she did find her in the forest. That must be it; Anastasia must have found her and told her that they had met. There was no other explanation.

"Yeah we met. She's nice, but kind of depressed. I think you should talk to her. She seems to be I don't know sad. And did she tell you we met?"

Cupid sat down next to him and sighed. She looked down at her shoes for some time. The silence was driving Riku insane. If she didn't answer him he'd just go with his theory.

"No, she didn't tell me you guys met. I saw the two of you guys. And no I'm not going to talk to her. She's not sad, just disappointed. It seems she's been trying to track me down."

With that she smiled at Riku. He didn't know what to do. It was a complete mystery to him as to why she was smiling. Cupid got up and started to leave him in the sand. Panic caught him, but he didn't know why until he spoke to her.

"What? I don't get a thank you for saving your butt?"

She turned to stare at him wide eyed. Maybe he did something wrong or said something wrong. Either way it didn't feel right to him. The way she stared at him gave him the chills.

"Tell me you didn't try to save my life."

"Try? I **DID** save your life. You weren't breathing! What was I supposed to just sit and watch to see if you begin to breathe or not?!"

She turned away from him and started to pace around. The color on her face was draining from her.

"Wait how did you save me? …CPR? Please don't say you had to touch me."

Confused Riku stayed silent. That was a good call cause it turns out she was talking to her self.

"This is really bad. IF you gave me CPR then that means we swapped and then that means you are in great danger and then…I can't think of all the possible problems! All I know is that you have just chosen to live a life close to death. Every moment you live will be in fear, chaos, or panic and and I just don't know how to fix it!"

He started to laugh he didn't know why though. Maybe it was the living in fear part or death thing, but all he did was save her life. She whipped her head at him and stared at him. Anger was seething out of her.

"No you don't get this Riku. What you just did bond us to each other. If I die, you die. All I know is that, this is somehow all my fault. Which really sucks."

Riku just stared at her now, not knowing what to do with the psychopath. _How is all this her fault? Wait what's going on between us?_ Deciding to tell her he walks over to her and stops her from pacing around. He looked her in the eyes trying to see if she had indeed lost her mind. Her eye was a beautiful shade of brown or black. Realizing he'd just lost his train of thought he quickly came up with another question.

"What's so bad about it? I mean all I did was give you mouth to mouth. You're not going to die are you?"

Cupid's hand went to the back of his neck forcing them closer together. Riku blushed at this. His head went closer to her face. He was expecting a kiss to happen, then he heard it. _Thump thump thump_. It was the sound of her heart. It quickened when he thought what someone would think if they saw him like this. She let go of him and he stayed for a moment longer then needed.

"Do you know what that is?"

The question sounded stupid to him. Of course he knew what it was. It was her heart beat. He wanted to go back there and listen to it. He liked the way her body felt against his and the warmth of it all. Riku thought better to not let her know what he wanted right now.

"It was your heart beat. I don't see how this is going to get us anywhere."

"No you're wrong Riku. It was **your** heart. Didn't you notice when it got faster?"

She poked a finger at his chest after she had said it.

"Didn't you think it was weird when that heart in **you** didn't go faster?"

It wasn't all that confused him right now though. He was fighting urges to just grab her and make out with her. That would be so easy to do. But he refrained from doing it to her. Who knew what she would do. If she thought they had some how switched hearts maybe she was mentally ill too. His thoughts were interrupted when Sora shook his shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost it all

Riku looked at Sora and stood there for a moment to register what the heck was going on. One minute he was talking to a crazy girl, and the next he was being shaken by his friend. He shook his head from side to side hoping it would clear his head. It didn't, all he succeeded in doing was making himself light headed. As Riku regained his balance Sora looked at him with a curious gaze.

"Hey Riku what's going on with you? You're acting all weird…again. If you think about it, all you've been doing is coming to the beach and walking in the woods. What the heck is wrong with you Riku?!" He shook his friends shoulders even harder. Riku was at a loss of well everything at the moment. The shaking stopped and Riku sat on the sand. Sora sighed at his friend; it wasn't his fault he didn't know what had happened. The tension between the two relaxed as Riku told him about jumping on a girl. He made sure not to mention the heartless, and was very vague on some details. It was all a joke to Sora, but Riku knew better than to think that.

The two of them walked back and Kairi came running out at them. Sora swept her off the ground and planted a soft kiss on her lips. Riku felt left out at this point. He wasn't surprised that his "weird" behavior brought the two together; he still felt a pang of jealousy. Riku turned to leave the two love birds alone, but saw the psycho heartless go into an alley and ran after it. The two saw Riku run and followed, they thought it was their fault that he was running. How much more wrong can they get?

Riku chased the little guy all the way down the alley and up a tree. Literally speaking he jumped up the tree. He was getting tired from chasing the thing when it stopped on a random branch. Allowing him to rest for a moment. He didn't bother to lunge for the thing; it would just flat itself out and get away from him. No point in wasting too much energy on trying to catch it. But why the heck did he follow it if he knew he couldn't catch it?! Frustration hit him then. He was jealous of Sora and Kairi. He wanted his own special some one. His life was fun until… _No way! No way! How come I'm the crazy one!?_ Yeah he was still in denial of how he felt.

"This sucks ass and balls!" Riku sat down on the branch and pondered what he had just said. He had never said that before and where the heck did it come from? None of this was making sense to him now, so he sat down on the tree branch to think. _Sooner or later Sora they'll find me. I should just go and tell them about the heartless. ...Okay how about I don't do that._

"Better not." Riku jumped at the voice. It was the stupid little heartless. Once again he was amazed as into why the thing could talk. As though reading his mind the heartless jumped down to sit by him. "You know I was sent out to watch over you. I don't understand why though. I mean the least the organization could do is send someone else out.They have so many nobodies I really don't see why they need me to do this." The heartless just stared at Riku waiting for an answer to his inquisition.

A small laughter came out of Riku's mouth then. This **little **guy was sent out to look over Riku. He could make the thing swirl into a cloud of nothingness and it says it's supposed to watch over him! Truly this was something to laugh at. There was also the question as into why? Why was this little tiny guy sent out to look after him? Another fact was why were the nobodies and heartless working together, and why now? None of this was making sense to him. First there was talk about a girl from the dark, then he "exchanges" his heart with a drowned physco girl, and now a talking heartless! A man can only take so much in one day!

The greater mystery was why? Why? Why? Why? When did all of this start? How did it all start? And most of all was any of it his fault? "It can't be. There's just no way it can be true." While he sat and thought to himself the heartless left him there.

--

She paced back and forth in her room of darkness. _This couldn't of happened! No, not him please! My life is over! I only wanted to see the light once again! Is that such a hard thing to ask for?! Obviously __it is because now MY life is in the hands of a keyblade master. _A low growl came out of her. Anger was the only thing keeping her out of the realm of darkness. IF she didn't have this anger she would've gone back by now to monitor the other members. Ana couldn't possibly keep track of all the members, but now she has no choice about staying or going. Cupid knew she couldn't leave **without** Riku and she wouldn't go **with** Riku.

"I can't take him with me and I can't leave on my own!" While she sat down a heartless showed up beside her. "So how's the nut doing?" The thing just stares at her and then leaves only to come back with a pen and piece of paper. "Oh that's right they can't understand me now. Damn you Riku!" She shook her fists in the air and closed her eyes. Cupid took in a deep breath and counted to ten. It helped in a way. Still frustrated she snatched the paper and pen from the heartless and wrote down what she had already said.

It took the materials from her and wrote a reply. After that the heartless swirled out of her site. Obviously it had written out a reply that she wouldn't like. Cupid picked up the paper and read it. Instantly after reading the thing she burned it up. Right now it seemed the heartless had foreseen this coming. There would be no way for her to leave and soon her abilities would cease to be. Anger rose in her, but she couldn't risk using all her dark energy now, not if she wasn't going to be able to use them ever again.

--

Something was wrong with Riku, Sora could tell. But what was it and IF there was something wrong?Why wouldn't Riku tell him about it? Maybe it was about him being with Kairi. Yea that must be it. Riku was going crazy because Kairi was now with him. Shear dumbness, so he thought better to ask him about it. Even if he wouldn't tell him...well he didn't know what to do then.

Riku unlike Sora could keep secrets from everyone. Sometimes he did stuff by himself. Okay he did just about everything by himself. But why, why does Riku do that? He has friends, right? Wait did he stop considering him and Kairi his friends?! No way would he do that. There was still that chance though, so Sora and Kairi ran off in the direction that Riku went.


End file.
